


Tommy and Time

by mystery_girl22



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short, can write more, first work ever, idk why im posting this, is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_girl22/pseuds/mystery_girl22
Summary: Tommy likes time. What he does not know is, that Time likes him too.





	Tommy and Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for one english competition. I liked it enough to post it, which I may have already regretted. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my first language. Uploaded it as one shot, but I can write more if needed/wanted. Enjoy this little piece of something... Idk what it is.

“What does the time look like, grandpa?” asked the six-year old Tommy. Quite an adventurous kid. 

“It does not look like anything.” 

Tommy was not happy with the answer, that his grandpa gave him.   
“Everything has its shape and colour. Just because grownups don’t think so, it doesn’t mean that it’s not true.” The little boy frowned and mumbled, as he continued to look through the window. His granddad chuckled and put away his newspaper, which he wasn’t reading anyway. 

“Would you look at that? And what do you think, Thomas. What does the time look like to you?” 

This was exactly what Tommy has been waiting for. Smiling devilishly, he ran upstairs into his little room. Rummaging through his clothes and most prized possessions, he finally found what he was looking for. 

“Glad you asked!” Tommy shouted, running down into the living room just in time to see the little smirk on his granddad’s face. “I have been thinking about this for the past, I don’t know, two days?”The kid exclaimed, bouncing up and down, like one of those toys on string. He extended his tiny hand toward his grandpa, giving him a crumpled paper with a pencil drawing on it.

“I had dreamt about it few times, and I just had to put it on paper, so that I wouldn’t forget about it. Well, David drew it for me, but you get the idea. That’s Mr. Time.” Tommy whispered, but his granddad wasn’t really listening, his eyes were fixated on the drawing of big chameleon with a dial instead of a face. In fact, it wasn’t really an animal. It was a clock.

That night, grandpa couldn’t sleep. He stood in front of the window, looking into the dense forest behind his little cottage. And there, in the dark of night, he saw the Mr. Time from his grandson’s drawing, staring at him. Grandfather bowed his head and chuckled a bit. He knew that Time would’ve showed himself that night, he always did when Tommy was around. Mr. Time too, bowed his head and with a quick look towards the window of Tommy’s room, made his way deeper into the forest. Mr. Time was indeed there, every night, guarding the two occupants of the tiny cottage, because he knew that Tommy was destined for great things and adventures. He would see it, one day, when the time was right. In fact, maybe sooner than he might think.


End file.
